percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Michaela Kelly's Story
Mike Kelly sat in his chair, dozing off. A sudden knock awoke him. He walked slowly to door, rubbing his pale blue eyes. He looked at the clock. 2:10? In the morning? Who would be at the door at 2 in the morning? A bat? A vampire? A vampire bat? He opened the door to find a beautiful woman smiling at him. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled into a braid with pink ribbons. Her chocolate brown eyes were fulled with joy. Mike blinked. "Aphrodite?" He choked out. Aphrodite smiled. "Hello Mike." "What are you doing here?" "I brought you something." She handed him a blanket, still smiling. He gasped. In his arms was a beautiful, little baby wrapped in a pink and gold blanket. The little rosy cheeks streched as her pink lips formed an O, and yawned. Her pale blue eyes looked at Mike. His eyes. Her curly blonde hair jumped as she giggled. "No. Can't-can't you raise her?" Mike asked. Aphrodite's smile disappeared. She stared at him, confused. "You don't want her?" She asked. "No, I mean, wouldn't she be safer on Olympus?" Aphrodite frowned. "Demigods need to be raised by their mortal parents. Take good care of her." Aphrodite leaned down, and placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead. "Oh, and you also need to name her. Bye!" In a flash of light, Aphrodite was gone. Mike stared at the little girl in his arms. He thought for a minute then said, "Your name will be Michaela. Michaela Marie Kelly." 2 YEARS LATER Mike watched Michaela eat her choclate oatmeal. She giggled whenever she put the spoon in her mouth, which made her blonde curls bounce. Mike smiled. He remember 2 years ago, when he didn't want this little girl. Now, he loved her more than anything. A loud knock stopped Michaela from giggling. "Daddy, "She asked, "Who's that?" "I don't know, sweety." When he opened the door, two policemen raced in and grabbed Mike. Michaela screamed. They put handcoffs on him, and one said, "Mike Kelly, you are under arrest for the armed robbery of the United Banks." "Michaela!!!!" Mike yelled. "Daddy!" She cried, jumping out of her seat. She run towards her dad, but was caught by a cop. "No! Put my baby down! Please!" Mike shouted. One of the cops called someone. The other put Mike in the back of the cop car. He looked at to see a woman pull up in a Social Services ''car. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mike screamed, but no one noticed. The cop helded over Michaela to the woman. Michaela screamed, heart-brokenly, and tryed to escape the woman's arms. "DADDY!!!!!!!! NO!!! THAT'S MY DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The car drove away and Mike felt like a part of his heart had been ripped out. He felt like for the first time ever, he felt like he was going to cry. 5 YEARS LATER Michaela walked behind the Social Services woman. She smiled. I'm going to see daddy! And then he can beat up this woman, and we can leave!'' As they walked into prison, the woman held Michaela close. But, Michaela was not scared. She was happy. She was going to see her dad for the first time in 5 years! They opened the door and their were other people talking to the crimnals. There, on side of the glass wall, was her dad. "Daddy!" Michaela cried. "Sweety!" Mike shoute. Michaela sat in the chair. "Daddy, I have'' sooo ''much to tell you! I don't like the Social Services people or my foster parents, but at school I have 2 new friends! My teddy bear you got me for my birthday is my favorite toy. I named him Hugo! And, and you remember our dog, Rio? He lives with me! Maybe he can come visit......." They contiuned talking for hours, until the bell rang. "Daddy, "Michaela sobbed, "Don't go." "I need to, baby. But don't worry. You can visit again. I promise." "Ok." Michaela said, walking out. She looked back at her dad. "Bye daddy." She whispered, and grabbed her necklace, Theonly memory of her father and mother. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Three Roses Series